Turning Points
by greenelf322
Summary: SPOILERS UP TO SEASON 3B! Canon character death! Basically, my thoughts on what the Teen Wolf gang thought about the death of Allison Argent and how it affected their lives. Mostly a chance to let out my feels and I hope I make you cry a little, but not too much.
The moment it happened, the world changed. Not one of them was left untouched. They had known death before. The difference was they hadn't known pain like this before. Allison Argent was dead. And she wasn't coming back.

When the Oni's sharp blade pierced Allison's stomach, a switch began to teeter. As she fell toward the ground, and Scott raced toward her, the switch precariously leaned toward the opposite direction. As she lay dying in Scott's arms and whispered her last words, the switch reached the other side, marking the definitive change in the town of Beacon Hills and in the lives of her friends.

Scott lost his first love, without ever fully resolving their feelings. He would forever wonder what would have or could have happened between the two of them. He would forever miss her smile that seemed to literally brighten the room. Their relationship was almost defined by ups and downs, but Scott wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Allison marked the beginning of his new life as werewolf, popular lacrosse-player Scott and he would be forever grateful for her help in his transition to that role. Her kind nature and badass talents blended into a wonderful girl that would have always remained in Scott's life in one way or another. Now, he would never get another moment with her.

Lydia lost her best friend, maybe the first one she ever had. Most people wanted one thing or another from her. If anything, it had started the other way around with Allison. Allison was a pretty girl with fashion connections, a great addition to Lydia's clique. So much had changed since she met Allison and she wouldn't have it any other way. Lydia wasn't the queen bee, she didn't date the captain of the lacrosse team, people weren't intimidated by her anymore. Lydia was no longer the powerhouse of Beacon Hills high school, but it hadn't mattered. Allison kept Lydia grounded and balanced. Always being a genius meant Lydia wasn't used to being taught by her fellow classmates, but Allison taught Lydia what in life was truly important. These things would never leave Lydia. Lydia felt no one had ever loved her as truly, deeply, and without motive like Allison did. Even her parents seemed to try to out-love the other one. That love wasn't broken, but Lydia would never see another display of it.

Isaac had lost so many people. Maybe he didn't miss some of them and maybe some of them deserved it, but Allison? The pure hearted girl who went against her entire family lineage and history for her friends and for the idea of justice? She deserved everything the world had to offer, not to have her life taken from her by an ancient Japanese demon who didn't even know her. The girl who showed him kindness and later love and affection after he tried to kill her best friend was gone. Not away, lost or hiding, but dead. Isaac's future with Allison could never be explored and somehow, Isaac felt it was his fault that people kept getting hurt. And Allison was the one he knew he would never forgive himself for.

Chris Argent had lost so much of his family to his hunting life. His sister, wife and now his daughter. Kate's hatred overpowered her, making her indirectly cause her own death. Victoria had been infested with the Argent family pride, making her literally take her own life. Allison may have dipped into both of these faults, but she always knew when to pull herself back out of those holes. Chris didn't know of any way Allison could have been a better daughter. Of course they had their disagreements, but that could not have been avoided. Maybe it was cliche and slightly morbid to think of all the things Chris would never see Allison do. A cap would never be perched on her head, with a gown flowing down her slender frame while Allison glided across the stage to receive her diploma. Her arm would never be linked with Chris' as her marched her proudly down the aisle to whatever man (or woman) that made her happier than any other. A grandchild would never come visit Chris, begging for tales of Allison as a kid. His branch of the Argent family tree was clipped, to where it would never grow again.

Stiles Stilinski had always been Scott's go-to person. Go-to for advice, go-to for homework help, go-to for just about whatever Scott McCall needed. Allison Argent changed that. She was his lean-on-me person that helped with whatever Scott needed, pardon girl problems. You might think Stiles would be relieved that Scott was functioning without Stiles constantly looking over his shoulder, but Stiles worried Scott didn't need him at all and would drop him once he realized it. Allison Argent also changed that. Stiles and Allison didn't have much in common, but one major aspect was Scott McCall. Allison and Stiles worked together to help their strong leader stay in the shape he was, through all kinds of terrible trials and challenges. Allison was Stiles' co-captain of the Scott McCall emotional support squad and her death left not only a bigger job for the Scott McCall emotional support squad, but a harder life for Stiles to lead, knowing his partner in all things Scott would never jokingly push him around or help him to come out of his shell.

The death of Allison Argent was not only that, but it was the end of an era in Beacon Hills. Scott lost his hope, Lydia her happiness. Isaac's resolve that he was not the cause of everything bad that happened to him was broken. Chris' faith was shattered and Stiles lost his innocence. Anything in the future was a result of her death and those who knew Allison would forever use this day as a divider, everything was either before and after this terrible day.


End file.
